Computerize Hyponotism
by Emperor XANA
Summary: XANA has return and has a new plan to take over the world but this plan is not what you expect Twist and turns are in this story and there will be suspense YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

Computerize Hypnotism 

**Disclaimer I don't own code Lyoko, Sega or Nintendo **

**Claimer: I do own nano technology spiders and the neuron net program **

**In lyoko a red sphere appeared in Charthage core zone and moved to the Celestial dome and xana came out and said **

"**Iam alive Iam alive and now to get revenge on those lyoko Warriors but first to the dessert sector" **

**Xana Left for the sector when he got there he turned on the factory security cameras and saw that it was empty he activated the William clone and manipulated him to serve him but XANA did not need to manipulate him William said **

"**I want to help you to get revenge on the lyoko warriors Jeremy did not upgrade he will pay" **

**XANA responded with an evil smile they left for the Internet. **

**At Yale University (the lyoko warriors moved to America after High School) Yumi was in her dorm with her boyfriend Ulrich studying when he asks **

" **He Yumi Do you want to go the movies Friday" **

**Yumi responded with one of her usual better ideas "I say we have a movie night here with our friends " **

**Ulrich left to go call Jeremy about the movie night our story switches to the Nintendo American HQ Blocks broke through the front door and started blasted trough the door and blasted security XANA and William wearing a velvet red cape walked in and saw the destruction **

"**Good they did not destroy the assembly lines" said William the blocks brought them president of the company and open the mainframe to the assembly line and XANA infected it with his nano spiders **

"**Now my neuron net program will finish the rest" XANA said with pride it affected the assembly line and it started to build Netindo game consuls and specters replaced the regular ones with the infected ones. **

**XANA what is the neuron net program" William asked **

**XANA told him this "Two words Hypnotic Program simple to use not simple to replicate**

**Well that is that now give me some reviews **

**In the next chapter XANA s Hypnotism **


	2. XANAs hypnotism

**Computerize Hypnotism**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Sega, or Code lyoko **

**Claimer: I do own the story the spiders and neuron net program.**

**At Yale University Odd went back to dorm after the movie night and started to play his PSP until XANA symbol appeared on his screen **

"**What the hell XANA your dead" Odd yelled **

**XANA responded with an evil laugh and said "hello odd now you belong to me neuron net program activate" **

**The electricity from the PSP surged into odd and knocked him out Samantha came into the room and yelled for odd to wake up then odd said with his XANA like voice **

"**Odd is gone Samantha your dealing with XANA" **

**He trough her against the wall and said "Now Samantha I must go I have some unfinished business to take care of" **

**Odd left for Jeremy and****aelitas Dorm Yumi came running in and asked SAM what happen she said "its odd XANAs back and has posses odd" **

**Odd captured Aelita and jumped out the window and with a jetpack escaped to the Nintendo H Q **

**Back at Headquarters XANA put aelita into a specialize scanner and materlize into a prison computer and sucked her power away from her making her corpse useless **

"**HA now your soul will be use to build brand new monsters Super Mario rise now wreak havoc on New Haven" **

"**XANA I have a status report people playing video games have been hypnotize and are attack their home towns" said William **

"**Good William now create shadow and super size him" ordered XANA **

**At Yale University the Super Sized Mario destroyed the university **

"**Great a super Sized Mario destroyed an Entire University destroyed" said Ulrich **

Jeremy was about to talk but a super sized Sonic grabbed them.

That is the End of The second Chapter

Reviews Please give me some new ideas


	3. The Duel of Life or Death

Computerized Hypnotism Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, Code lyoko, or Sega 

**Claimer: I own the nano spiders and the neuron net program**

**Returning from where we left off the super sized sonic captured our heroes "Well nice to see that you have join us lyoko warriors" William said **

"**William you're the clone you can not obey him" Jeremy said **

**William said with a smug look " I will obey XANA to get revenge on Jeremy" **

**Jeremy was shocked but reminded himself when he deleted him "but why are you angry?" asked Jeremy **

"**You deleted me I could be living on earth as William twin brother I could be lie like what you did with aelita" yelled **

"**But William" he was intruped by William saying "silence" **

**XANA entered the room and welcome his guests Jeremy yelled and said "Where is aelita XANA" Jeremy asked **

"**Aelita fine she is a valuable prize to for me to takeover the planet" XANA responded **

**XANA opened a screen door and showed aelitas lifeless corpse in a bubble in the prison computer. "Release aelita now" Jeremy demanded XANA said, "No she is to powerful but I say we should duel" Jeremy was surprised **

"**If I win your friends will be controlled by me and your mind will be digitized in my prison computer but if you win I will release aelita and I will trapped in the prison computer" XANA offered **

**They left for the computer and they each got duel disk with virtual desks **

**Jeremy and XANA drew five cards and got four thousand life points Jeremy plays first "I play a card in defense mode and one card face down" XANA draws a card " and play dragon of the wind in attack mode dragon attack now wind cannon attack" **

**The Dragon Attacked twice, which was mysterious "well Jeremy when my dragon attacks a monster in defense mode it gets to attack again" said XANA**

**On Earth William built an army of robots "Ha what XANA does not no what will hit him. **

**At the duel XANA drew a card and played a card facedown Jeremy drew and played aelitas soul and Franz hopper and played Polymerization creating super aelita it was aelita in her season four outfit with her wings out "now super aelita attack with energy field" Jeremy ordered **

**Super aelita destroyed the dragon of wind XANA drew the polymerization card and Said "now I have the cards I need to summon my ultimate monsters now prepared to meet a monster with out fear **

**To be continued **

**How do you like so far Reviews Please **


	4. The Duel of Life or Death 2

Computerize Hypnotism part 4 Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko Claimer: I own the robotic army and the satellite cannon 

At the duel XANA plays a card in defense mode and ends his turn Jeremy sends his super aelita monster to attack " all my calculations were right on the money now I activated revenge sacrifice" XANA told him

"**Since its my turn I play Borneo dragon of the west now I polymerization and fused all my Borneo dragons together to create Narina the supreme Dragon" XANA said**

**XANA said "Narnia attack with compass strike" Ordered XANA The Dragon blasted Jeremy life points directly. **

**Now I play monster reborn and play super aelia in attack mode and end my turn" XANA said **

**Jeremy was Worried now he was just one attack away from having his my digitize he drew a card and played "I play scape goat that will defend my life points" **

**Jeremy said but XANA played the card magic jammer destroying the scapegoat magic card **

"**Now Jeremy you have nothing to defend your life points against my dragon" said XANA**

**Jeremy now knows that he has lost **

"**Narnia attack with compass strike" XANA ordered the dragon finished off the rest of Jeremy's life points **

**XANA said with pride "Now your friends are mine and I sentence your mind to be digitize in my prison for life with out bail" **

**Jeremy was digitized and XANA return to real world but he did not know what sunrises would be in store for him. **

**That is the end of the chapter but not the story.**


	5. Return and conquest

Computerize hypnotism part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko**

**In the real world the super Mario and super shadow where guarding the Nintendo headquarters in new haven after the destruction of the city but inside the base a coup was happen **

**"****Robots ****what is going on here"?**** XANA asked the William clone entered and said**

**"Ha ha XANA my robots out number you" **

**"Wait you betrayed me"? XANA asked **

**"Affirmative XANA" William **

**XANA eyes glowed red with his symbol but and cursed under his breath but William walked up and killed him **

**William smile and said "now to take over the world I have three satellite cannons" **

**"****Attention United ****Nations surrender the world to me the great clone of William Dunbar or else you have five minutes ****to reply" William demanded. **

**In the prison computer jeremie mind was reformatted and a virtual form was created but he looked like tron (watch the movie tron to know what jeremie looks like) **

**He then found aelita in an all white room he ****entered and said ****"****aelita ****is that you"? he asked aelita jumped to her feet hearing our boyfriends voice **

**"Jeremie your back" she said with glad her emerald eye sparkled she activated her wings and brought jeremie to the center of room.**

**"Jeremie what happen to you" she asked **

**Jeremie told her**

**"****I lost a duel to xana and ****got locked in this computer" **

**Aelita was sadden by this sudden turn of events but she smiled and kissed him she regain her happiness her pleasure ran down her spine after months of silence she now had the boy that she fell in love with when he turned on the supercomputer.**

**Well that ****is it two chapters left a romantic chapter with jeremie and aelita and a world domination chapter with William **


	6. World Domination

**Computerize Hypnotism part 6 **

**Disclaimer: do not own code lyoko**

** World Domination chapter **

**William walked up ****to a screen and pressed a button and said **

**"It has been five minutes I will destroy a government building and it will be Westminster abbey home of the British parliament if memory serves me" **

**The satellite locked on its target and fired killing every member of the British Parliament.**

**"****Now**** surrender the earth or else the queen will get it demanded****" **

**The delegates decided to fill up a space ****ship with explosive (just like in World War 2 with the Japanese kamikaze pilots I know a lot of History) **

**They sent it to the satellite cannon but then two flying mantas attacked the ship destroying when William found out he told the UN delegates **

**"So you tried to destroy my satellite cannon now you suffer the consequences" **

**The cannon ****charged and**** fired at Buckingham palace queen did not survive**

**Ulrich and yumi where in William space station**** "ok yumi you shut down the satellite cannon I will deal with William" Ulrich said but William over ****them he drew out his sword and killed them both **

**The united ****nations soon launch**** a nuclear ****attack against**** the cannon ****William activated a shield and blocked the attack **

**"Fools don't you I expected that" William said "now it's time for the Kremlin to feel my power open fire my cannon****" he**** ordered**

**President Vladimir Putin**** of Russia did survive but his family did not **

**The delegates of the United Nations soon surrender the Planet to the UN leader said "we the repersentives of this planet surrenders the planet to you." **

**But the satellite cannon was falling from the sky William teleported to the cannon **

**Odd dela-robia disabled the anti gravity generator William went inside and saw him "how dare you try to ruin my plan of world domina****tion****" ****said William odd tried to shoot one of his laser arrows **

**But William slashed him killing him **

**William walked on to the deck of his flagship and said **

**"The lyoko warriors are dead jeremie and aelta are imprisoned now I the clone of William Dunbar am the ruler of this miserable backwater planet" William (laughed evilly) **


	7. Silent Romance

**Computerize Hypnotism part 7 **

**You already know I do not own CL so let's just get on with the story **

**In the prison computer jeremie and aelita were discussing what happened when they were separated **

**"Jeremie iam glad your back but what happen to the others" aelita asked **

**"I don't know but we can't leave XANA must have a code ****blocking us" jeremie responded **

**Aelita stood up and walked away from jeremie she started to cry **

**"oh yumi, Ulrich, and odd what if something terrible happen to them my ****friends who fought XANA to the end" aelita said while crying **

**Jeremie walked up to her and put his arms around her waist **

**"Aelita don't cry listen I ****know we stuck here and the others are gone but we must believe that we will survive so no more tears" jeremie said **

**Aelita wiped the tears from her face and put her head in jeremies chest and jeremie started to stroke Aelitas hair **

**Jeremie thought to himself but he knew for himself that XANA is dead and the clone had taken over. **

**Its short I don't care and I am not an excerpt in Romance because personally it had not worked out for me **

**I am Emperor XANA you fear me or perish under my awesome power. **


	8. Franz Hoppers vow of vengance

**Computerize hypnotism part 8**

**In a small office computer in an empty building Franz hopper comes out of the ****monitor **

**"GOD I help destroy XANA and I am stuck in this office computer" Franz said **

**But in his head ****he saw aelita in a bubble floating Franz then saw William taking over the world **

**Soon Hoppers eyes turn bright red and yelled **

**"That DAMm clone of William first he is mentally ****dense now he kills my daughter you will pay William you will pay **

Listen I know its short but this is the last chapter and its set up for the sequel of Computer hypnotism it is called: New Hope for the Future

Franz hopper and the Dead lyoko Warriors fight back

Bowser, Wario, Wawlugi, Lugi and Mario will be in this story

If don't want them to be in the story there is to things you can do don't read it at all or give me one good reason

MARIO AND EMPEROR XANA RULES obey us or pay


End file.
